Eulenfeder, erster Teil
by CKLizzy
Summary: Sarah findet eine Feder ohne zu wissen, welche tiefere Bedeutung diese noch für sie haben wird... erster Teil komplett Teil zwei folgt noch


**Titel**: Eulenfeder (erster Teil)

**Autor**: CKAerynSun 

**Inhalt**: Sarah findet eine Feder – ohne zu wissen, welche tiefere Bedeutung diese noch für sie haben wird...

**Zeiteinteilung**: 1 Tag auf der Erde 3,25 Tage im Untergrund

**Pairing**: Sarah/Jareth

**Rating**: R

**Disclaimer**: Jareth und Sarah gehören den Machern des einfach phantastischen Filmes „Die Reise ins Labyrinth", Terry Jones, George Lucas, Jim Henson (und David Bowie, zumindest was diese einmalige Musik angeht). Amanda ist meiner Phantasie entsprungen, genauso wie gewisse andere Statistenrollen ;).

Kapitel 1

Was war geschehen? Was hatte sie getan? Alles, was von Jareth übriggeblieben war, war dieser weiße, mit Federn bestickte Umhang – und die Kristallkugel, die sich nun langsam auflöste.

Hatten ihre Worte ihn verbannt? Oder gar getötet?

Sie wagte gar nicht daran zu denken. Alles, was sie gewollt hatte, war doch nur, Toby wieder zurück nach Hause zu bringen.

„Du hast keine Macht über mich."

Die einfachen Worte sollten solch große Wirkung haben? War sie tatsächlich diejenige, in die sich der König der Kobolde verliebt hatte, der er ein Teil seiner Macht gegeben hatte? Oder war es doch nur alles ein Traum? Was sie erlebte, hatte sie schon so oft gelesen. Sie hatte von Anfang an gewusst, dass sie gewinnen würde.

Doch jetzt... War es das wirklich wert? Hatte sie wirklich gewollt, dass er verschwindet...?

„Sarah, Schatz", hörte das junge Mädchen die Stimme ihres Vaters aus der Einganghalle rufen, „wir sind wieder zu Hause! Schläfst du schon?"

Sarah wollte nicht reagieren. Sie lag in ihrem Bett und fühlte sich so unendlich allein. Und gleichzeitig erleichtert. All die Anspannung wich nun langsam von ihr, machte ihr erst bewusst, was eigentlich geschehen war in diesen letzten Stunden. Diese dreizehn Stunden, die sie im Reich der Kobolde zugebracht hatte, in denen sie mit aller Kraft ihren Weg durch das Labyrinth gesucht hatte.

Tränen liefen ihr über ihr Gesicht, als sie an ihre Freunde dachte, die sie zurückgelassen hatte. Sie wünschte sich so sehr, dass sie wieder bei ihr wären. Hoggle, Ludo, Sir Didymus mit seinem Ambrosius und... ja, sogar Jareth. Etwas tief in ihr sehnte sich nach ihm. Nach seiner sanften Stimme, nach den Gefühl, wie er sie so zärtlich gehalten hatte, als sie miteinander tanzten. Vergessen wa, dass es in seiner Absicht gelegen hatte, ihr damit wichtige Zeit zu rauben. Zu schön war doch dieser Traum gewesen und nun war sie ihm dankbar dafür.

Der Kobold-König war so viel anders, als sie ihn sich vorgestellt hatte. Vor allem hätte sie nie vermutet, dass er ein Mensch ist, oder zumindest so aussieht.

„Sarah?", ertönte abermals die Stimme ihres Vaters und riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. Leise wurde die Tür geöffnet und Mr. Williams trat ein. Hastig wischte sich Sarah die Tränen weg.

„Ich bin noch wach", murmelte sie und setzte sich in ihrem Bett auf. Sie trug noch immer ihre normale Kleidung und hoffte inständig, dass ihr Vater nicht das Licht anmachen und sie so vorfinden würde.

„Du kannst jetzt schlafen gehen. Danke, dass du auf Toby aufgepasst hast. Er war doch hoffentlich artig und hat nicht allzu viel Radau gemacht?", erkundigte sich der Mann mit einem amüsierten Unterton in der Stimme.

„Nein, er war ganz friedlich", log Sarah. Sie konnte ihm ja schließlich schlecht erzählen, was passiert war. Zweifelsfrei würde ihr Vater sie auslachen oder gleich für komplett verrückt erklären. Sie war erleichtert, als er mit einem „Gute Nacht" die Tür wieder schloss.

Sarah wartete ein paar Minuten, lugte dann aus der Tür heraus und verschwand schnell durch die nächste ins Bad. Während ihre Gedanken die ganze Zeit immer zu dem in den vergangenen Stunden Geschehenen abschweiften – vor allem zu Jareth, wie sie sich eingestehen musste – duschte sie sich und machte sich bettfertig.

Ein halbe Stunde später fiel sie erschöpft in ihr Bett. Doch obwohl sie so müde war, konnte sie nicht einschlafen. Immer wieder erschienen ihr die Gesichter ihrer neuen Bekannten vor Augen oder sie sah das Labyrinth und seine magischen Helfer und Fallen. Von ihrem Bett aus konnte sie den Vollmond erkennen und erinnerte sich an das sanfte Licht in dem Ballsaal in ihrem Traum, dass auch den Eindruck erweckte, als schien der Mond hell in den Saal. Sie erinnerte sich, wie sie das erste Mal deutlich in die Augen des Kobold-Königs sehen konnte, und wie verwirrt sie war, zu entdecken, dass seine Augen unterschiedliche Farben hatten – eines war blau, das andere haselnussbraun.

Etwas Weißes auf dem Boden erregte plötzlich ihre Aufmerksamkeit, als sie ihren Blick durch ihr Zimmer schweifen ließ. Etwas widerwillig und doch neugierig kroch Sarah aus dem Bett und griff nach dem Objekt. Zu ihrer Überraschung stellte sie fest, dass es eine Eulenfeder war – von Jareths Umhang vielleicht?

Hatte nicht auch am Nachmittag eine Eule im Park gesessen? Natürlich, zu dieser hatte sie schließlich gesprochen. Doch konnte es wirklich sein...?

Sarah schüttelte den Kopf. Nein, sie hatte ihn verbannt. Ihre Worte hatten ihn verschwinden lassen und die Feder stammte wahrscheinlich tatsächlich nur von seinem Umhang und war an ihrer Kleidung hängen geblieben. Und dennoch erschien sie ihr wichtig – für Sarah war es die Bestätigung ihres Traumes. Eine Erinnerung an ihre Erlebnisse. An ihre Freunde. An ihn.

Seufzend legte sie die Feder auf ihren Nachttisch und kroch wieder ins Bett. Kurz darauf war sie eingeschlafen und träumte von den Ereignissen im Labyrinth, dem geheimnisvollen Wald mit seinen seltsamen Feuerwesen, dem Moor und nicht zuletzt Jareths Schloss und seinem Besitzer.

Währenddessen begann die Feder, sanft zu leuchten...

Kapitel 2

„Guten Morgen", rief ihr ihre Stiefmutter Helen entgegen, als Sarah die Küche betrat.

„Morgen", murmelte das Mädchen und rieb sich den Schlaf aus den Augen. Wenn sie an die Träume zurückdachte, die sie in dieser Nacht gehabt hatte, hätte sie meinen können, Jahre geschlafen zu haben, und doch war sie schrecklich müde.

„Dein Vater und ich wollen heute zu Tante Carolyn fahren. Möchtest du mitkommen?"

Stirnrunzelnd schüttelte Sarah den Kopf.

„Nein", antwortete sie knapp zwischen zwei Schlucken von ihrem Kakao und machte sich bereits darauf gefasst, dass ihr wieder aufgetragen werden würde, auf Toby aufzupassen.

„Wir werden Toby übrigens mitnehmen. Carolyn liebt den Kleinen einfach", meinte Mrs. Williams, während die frisch aufgebackenen Brötchen auf den Tisch stellte.

„Schatz, das Frühstück ist fertig", rief sie ins Wohnzimmer und kurz darauf erschien ihr Mann zusammen mit Sarahs Stiefbruder.

Als die Familie mit dem Frühstück fertig war, verschwand Sarah so schnell es ging wieder in ihrem Zimmer. Sie war die ganze Zeit mit ihren Gedanken weit weg gewesen und dies war vor allem ihrer Stiefmutter nicht entgangen, die sofort etwas verhalten den Verdacht geäußert hatte, dass es möglicherweise ein Junge sei, der ihre Gedanken so einnahm. Anscheinend war Helen ganz erpicht darauf, dass sich ihre Stieftochter endlich einen Freund zulegte.

Sarah allerdings hatte momentan ganz andere Sorgen. Oder besser gesagt andere Gedanken. Sie konnte sich partout nicht von dem Labyrinth und vor allem seinem Herrscher losreißen. Verzweifelt ließ sie sich auf ihr Bett fallen und starrte an die Decke während sie aus der Eingangshalle ihren Vater rufen hörte, dass sie jetzt gehen würden und nur wenige Minuten später vernahm sie bereits das Auto, dass aus der Garage fuhr und sich entfernte.

„Und was nun, Sarah?", murmelte sie und schlug de Hände vors Gesicht, „Jetzt sitzt du hier wieder allein mit deinen Gedanken. Wäre ich doch bloß mitgefahren." Gedankenverloren griff sie nach der Feder, die noch immer auf ihrem Nachttisch ruhte, zog ihre Hand aber erschrocken zurück, als ihren Fingern nur etwas Kaltes, Spitzes entgegnete.

Ein Blick zu dem Platz, an dem eigentlich die Eulenfeder liegen sollte, verriet ihr, dass diese noch immer dort lag, doch nun war sie aus Silber und winzige Diamanten glitzerten auf ihr. Das war eindeutig nicht das, was Sarah gestern Abend gefunden hatte. Doch wie war dieses, wie sie zugeben musste, wunderschöne Schmuckstück hierher in ihr Zimmer und auf ihren Nachttisch gelangt?

Plötzlich schossen ihr Bilder durch den Kopf. Ein Podest... und darauf die selbe silberne Feder, die sie jetzt in ihrer Hand hielt. Und ehe sie sich versah, befand sie sich selbst in diesem Raum, nur um zu erkennen, dass es der Ballsaal war, den sie selbst – ihrer Meinung nach – zerstört hatte. Jedoch fehlten nun die Tänzer, die Kerzen, die seidenen Vorhänge und die gewaltigen Kronleuchter. All seine Schönheit hatte der Ballsaal verloren, er wirkte nur noch kalt, erdrückend – wie eine riesige Glaskugel.

‚War es nicht im Labyrinth die Darstellung ihres Traumes gewesen?' meldete sich plötzlich eine innere Stimme. All die Schönheit, die sie dort umgeben hatte, und diese gewisse Unlogik, dass sie ausgerechnet nach Jareth, der schließlich ihr Feind gewesen war, gesucht hatte, nur um am Schluss mit ihm zu tanzen – war es eine Wunschvorstellung ihres Geistes?

War das ihr Traum?

Sarah wünschte sich, dass irgendjemand da wäre, der ihr ihre Fragen beantworten konnte, dich alles, was geschah, war lediglich, dass sie sich in ihrem Zimmer wiederfand, bevor sie nach ihren Freunden oder gar dem Kobold-König selbst rufen konnte.

Verwirrt legte sie das silberne Schmuckstück aus ihrer Hand und entschloss sich, einen Spaziergang zu machen. Es konnte nicht schaden, den Kopf etwas frei zu bekommen...

„Miss Williams? Würden Sie uns Aufgabe fünf bitte an der Tafel demonstrieren?"

Keine Reaktion. Sarah war mal wieder fern ab mit ihren Gedanken, irgendwo zwischen sprechenden Würmern und weißen Eulen.

„Miss Williams!", rief ihre Chemielehrerin Mrs. Elmett nochmals, diesmal mit Nachdruck.

Doch die Angesprochene hörte es nicht. Erst als sie von der Seite angetippt wurde, schreckte sie auf.

„Sarah! Hey, hör auf zu träumen! Mrs. Elmett bekommt sonst wieder einen ihrer berühmten Wutausbrüche", meinte ihre Banknachbarin und beste Freundin Amanda Liger leise.

Verwirrt sah Sarah nach vorne zu dem Paradebeispiel eines Lehrerdrachen, der bereits den Anschein machte, wieder Feuer speien zu wollen.

„Entschuldigen Sie, Mrs. Elmett, ich... ich... eine Aufgabe... ähm..."

„... hat ein Kobold gefressen?", ergänzte einer ihrer Mitschüler hämisch grinsend und brachte allgemeines Gelächter in die Klasse.

Sarah ignorierte sie einfach. Sie hatte im Laufe der Jahre gelernt, sich nicht mehr von den dummen Sprüchen der anderen ärgern zu lassen. Und erst recht jetzt nicht mehr, wo sie doch wusste, dass nicht alles nur Phantasie war.

„Nun, ich höre?"

„Ich habe sie nicht. Entschuldi...", wollte Sarah ihre fehlende Hausaufgabe schließlich beichten, als ein heftiger Windstoß das Fenster aufschlagen ließ. Der Regen peitschte in den Raum und schreiend sprangen die Schüler, die nahe des Fensters saßen, auf. Keiner bemerkte die Eule, die unbeeindruckt von dem Wetter elegant vor dem Raum schwebte.

Als einige Minuten später wieder Ruhe eingekehrt war, nachdem zwei Schüler energisch die Fenster geschlossen hatten, machte Sarah sich darauf gefasst, eine Standpauke über sich ergehen lassen zu müssen, doch einzig hörte sie abermals die Frage: „Und, Miss Williams, was ist nun mir Ihrer Aufgabe?"

„Ich habe sie ni...", wollte das junge Mädchen seufzend mitteilen, als ihre Blick zu ihrem Hefter wanderte. Dort entdeckte sie voller Überraschung die Hausaufgaben – auf einem Extra-Blatt, in eleganter und zeitlich etwas überholter Handschrift..

„Ich denke, ich habe sie doch", murmelte Sarah, erhob sich und lief nach vorne zur Tafel.

Tatsächlich waren die Gleichungen vollständig richtig – was Mrs. Elmett als Grund sah, eine gute Zensur zu vergeben.

„Mandy? Mandy!", flüsterte Sarah, als sie wieder auf ihrem Platz saß und bekam ein etwas verträumtes „Mhh?" zur Antwort.

„Kamen die Aufgaben von dir?", fragte sie weiter und reichte ihrer Freundin das Blatt, vermutend, sie bräuchte es zurück.

Diese schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf. „Das ist doch niemals meine Handschrift. Außerdem, seit wann soll ich denn so gut in Chemie sein?"

Kapitel 3

Seufzend warf Sarah ihre Schultasche auf ihr Bett, als sie heimkam. Sie hätte lieber noch etwas mit Amanda unternommen, aber die musste zur Musikschule.

‚Wenigstens hat sie die Begabung dafür', dachte sie sich und erinnerte sich daran, wie sie selbst vor langer Zeit mal versucht hatte, das Klavier spielen zu erlernen, doch sie hatte weder die Geduld noch Lust dafür gehabt und es schnell aufgegeben.

Geduld. Bitter lachte Sarah auf. Sie, die jenige, die stunden- und wahrscheinlich am liebsten tagelang immer und immer wieder die selben Bücher lesen konnte, ausgerechnet sie hatte keine Geduld, ein Instrument spielen zu lernen. Andererseits gab es da auch einen großen Unterschied zum Lesen.

Nachdenklich öffnete sie ihre Schmuckschatulle und betrachtete die silberne Feder, die sie sorgfältig in dem abschließbaren Kästchen verstaut hatte.

Sie schien so perfekt und war so wunderschön. Ehrfürchtig strich Sarah mit einem Finger über das glitzernde Schmuckstück und nahm es schließlich in die Hand. Im Licht der untergehenden Sonne, die durch das Fenster des Kinderzimmers schien, war die Feder noch schöner anzusehen.

‚Von wem nur stammt diese Kostbarkeit...?', fragte sie sich still. Nur für einen Moment getraute sie sich die Augen zu schließen und zu träumen, als sie mit einem Mal eine Veränderung ihrer Umgebung bemerkte. Das warme Sonnenlicht war verschwunden, stattdessen nahm sie einen süßlichen, beinahe betörenden Duft wahr. Das Bild, das sich ihr offenbarte, als sie die Augen öffnete, raubte ihr fast den Atem. Soweit das Auge reichte sah sie Tausende und Abertausende von in allen Farben leuchtenden Blumen, kleine Wälder, sogar Seen und nicht zuletzt exotische Vögel, die durch die Luft schwebten.

„Das kann nur ein Traum sein", murmelte Sarah und drehte sich um ihre eigene Achse, noch immer die Feder in der Hand haltend. Und wieder, wie am Tag zuvor, verschwand alles in einem Augenblick.

Abermals umgab sie ihr Zimmer.

‚Was war das?', schoss es ihr nach Momenten der Fassungslosigkeit durch den Kopf. Geschlafen hatte sie wohl kaum, ein Blick auf die Uhr auf ihrem Nachttisch zeigte ihr, dass sie höchstens zwei Minuten weg gewesen war – zumal sie sich nicht in ihrem Bett befand.

Kopfschüttelnd legte sie die Feder zurück in die Schatulle und schloss diese ab.

Eine Woche verging und sie hatte die Feder nicht wieder angerührt. Und nun war der Tag gekommen, an dem sie mit ihrer Klasse auf Klassenfahrt gehen würde.

Die Feder ließ sie zu Hause.

„Hey, Sarah, gehen wir zusammen in ein Zimmer?" Mandy machte kein Geheimnis daraus, dass sie sich freute – genauso wenig, wie Sarah es vermied zu zeigen, dass sich ihre Begeisterung darüber, ein Woche lang Tag und Nacht mit dieser Klasse zusammen zu sein, in Grenzen hielt. Der einzige Lichtblick war, diese Woche aber damit auch mit Amanda verbringen zu können.

„Ja, gerne", antwortete sie und wandte sich wieder ihrer Tasche zu.

„Also sag mal, seit fünf Minuten kramst du jetzt schon in deiner Tasche. Suchst du irgendetwas Bestimmtes?"

„Ja! Ich befürchte gerade, ich habe mein Portemonnaie vergessen!"

„Sarah! Mach doch nicht so eine Panik, du weißt doch, dass du notfalls was von mir bekommen kannst. So schlimm ist es nun auch nicht. Meinst du wirklich, da gibt's was Besonderes zu kaufen? Hey, Schätzchen, das ist eine Jugendherberge. Die werden sich hüten, da was zum Verkauf anzubieten, bis auf ein paar Süßigkeiten vielleicht."

„Ich weiß ja, Mandy, aber ich brauche es trotzdem. Es geht ja weniger ums Geld, als vielmehr darum, dass da auch mein kleines Notizbüchlein mit allen wichtigen..."

Sarah stockte, als sie plötzlich die kleine Schatulle, in der sie die silberne Feder aufbewahrte, in ihrem Rucksack entdeckte. Sie war sich mehr als sicher, diese nicht mitgenommen zu haben. Aber wie kam sie dann in ihr Gepäck...?

Schnell stellte sie die richtige Zahlenkombination ein und öffnete das Kästchen, um sicher zu gehen. Als sie das Schmuckstück darin tatsächlich entdeckte, griff sie ohne Nachzudenken danach – und fand sich auch sogleich auf einer Bank sitzend wieder, um sie herum Hecken und kleine Rosensträucher.

„Hallo?", fragte sie zaghaft und erhob sich. In dem Bruchteil einer Sekunde war sie zurück in dem Bus, der sie und ihre Klasse zum Ziel ihrer Klassenfahrt bringen sollte. Erstaunt bemerkte sie, dass sie diese Bilder scheinbar lediglich vor ihrem inneren Auge gesehen hatte, denn nunmehr saß sie nicht mehr auf ihrem Platz, sondern stand an ihm, was ihr sogleich den verdutzen Blick ihrer Freundin einbrachte.

„Sarah?"

„Ich... ähm... ich... musste mich nur mal strecken", versuchte sie eine Erklärung zu finden und hob demonstrativ die Arme in die Luft, soweit das mit den Gepäckablagen über ihr möglich war.

„Na, du bist mir vielleicht eine", lachte Amanda und wandte sich wieder ihrem Buch zu, dass sie sich als „literarische Wegzehrung", wie sie es selbst nannte, mitgenommen hatte.

„Also dieser Roman ist wirklich gut. Kannst du den? ‚Labyrinth'... geht um einen Kobold-König, der in einem Schloss am Rande eines Labyrinths im Untergrund lebt...Und er soll sich in ein sterbliches Mädchen verliebt haben... Ist wirklich interessant. Vor allem würde mich interessieren, wie dieser Kobold-König aussieht..."

„Ja, das Buch ist ganz gut. Und dieser König sieht wahrscheinlich auch aus wie ein Kobold – große Nase, Glubschaugen, klein und hässlich", gab Sarah zurück und versuchte dabei möglichst gleichgültig zu wirken. Nicht einmal ihrer besten Freundin hatte sie bis jetzt erzählt, was sie erlebt hatte. Und dass dieser Kobold-König alles andere als hässlich war...

„Na sag mal, du bist doch sonst so begeistert, wenn es um solche Fantasy-Geschichten geht. ‚Ganz gut', also wirklich. Und ich für meinen Teil glaube ja, dass der König richtig gut aussieht", murrte Mandy ein wenig und stupste ihre Freundin, die geistesabwesend aus dem Fenster starrte und ein ein wenig schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht zu haben schien, an.

„Man muss ja nicht alles gut finden", murmelte Sarah, ohne das neben die ihr Sitzende anzusehen.

Mandy schüttelte nur den Kopf. Sollte Sarah eine Weile ihre Ruhe haben. Sie wusste, dass das sonst doch recht fröhliche und verträumte Mädchen Ausflüge mit ihrer Klasse ganz und gar nicht mochte. Und nun eine Woche nicht nach Hause zu können, in ihr kleines Reich, wo sie sich sicher und geborgen fühlte – wie sollte sie da noch gute Laune haben?

Kapitel 4

Ein lautes Klopfen an der Tür weckte die beiden Mädchen.

Sarah und Amanda hatten es geschafft, das einzige der Klasse zur Verfügung stehende Zweibettzimmer zu ergattern – so blieb es vor allem auch Sarah erspart, mit den anderen ein Zimmer teilen zu müssen.

„Mhh... wer wirft einen denn bitte schon kurz vor sieben Uhr aus dem Bett?", maulte Sarah und drehte sich noch mal auf die Seite. Jetzt würde sie garantiert nicht aufstehen. Sie hatten noch eine Stunde Zeit bis zum Frühstück und so lange brauchte sie weiß Gott nicht, um sich fertig zu machen.

„Huhu, kleine Märchenfee, aufstehen! Weißt du, was heute für ein Tag ist? Heute ist der 18. Mai. Und was sagt uns das?", erklang da eine ihr wohlbekannte, liebevolle Stimme und sie nahm einen angenehmen Duft wahr... Gebäck? Mühevoll blinzelte sie und erblickte ein Törtchen mit einer Kerze darauf und dahinter Mandys fröhlich lächelndes Gesicht.

„Happy Birthday, Sarah! Nun bist auch du 16 Jahre alt!"

„Was?", fragte das noch verschlafene Mädchen und rappelte sich auf. Natürlich! Ihr Geburtstag! Den hatte sie ja vollkommen vergessen. Und jetzt durfte sie den auch noch auf Klassenfahrt feiern... Kaum hatte sie sich über die kleine Überraschung ihrer Freundin gefreut, sank ihr Gute-Laune-Pegel bei dem Gedanken, den Tag mit ihrer Klasse verbringen zu müssen, sofort wieder.

„Na, jetzt zieh nicht so ein Gesicht. Ich hab mit Mrs. Kyle gesprochen – sie hat mir gestattet, dich heute Nachmittag entführen zu dürfen, während die anderen wandern müssen. Na, wie klingt das?"

„Entführen? Wohin?", erkundigte sich Sarah etwas misstrauisch, aber doch glücklich.

„Oh nein, das wird nicht verraten. Und nun raus aus den Federn!"

Eine halbe Stunde später saßen die beiden Mädchen an dem kleinen Tisch in ihrem Zimmer und unterhielten sich angeregt. Erst ein neuerliches Klopfen an der Tür, diesmal allerdings etwas leiser, unterbrach sie.

„Amanda? Kommst du mal kurz?", fragte Sandra, eine ihrer Mitschülerinnen, als sie den Kopf zur Tür hereinsteckte. „Oh, guten Morgen, Sarah. Alles Gute zum Geburtstag."

„Danke!", gab Sarah vollkommen überrascht ob dieses Grußes, den sie nicht erwartet hatte, zurück.

Kaum war Mandy kurz darauf aus dem Zimmer verschwunden, holte Sarah die Feder wieder hervor. Sie hatte schon zuvor einen Traum gehabt, der darauf hingewiesen zu scheinen hatte, dass an ihrem Geburtstag dieses Schmuckstück eine wichtige Bedeutung haben könnte.

All ihren Mut zusammenfassend, nahm sie die silberne Kostbarkeit vorsichtig in die Hand. Prompt fand sie ihren Arm in einen Lichtball gehüllt, der immer größer wurde und sie langsam aber sicher immer mehr verschlang. Genau in diesem Moment kam Amanda wieder ins Zimmer und sah entsetzt, dass von ihrer Freundin kaum mehr als Kopf und Hals außerhalb der Lichtkugel noch übrig waren.

„Sarah!", rief sie entsetzt aus und fand sich kurz darauf ebenfalls in das Phänomen eingehüllt, als sie versuchte, Hilfe zu leisten.

Kaum einen Augenblick darauf fanden sich die beiden in einem großen Saal wieder – den Sarah eindeutig als Jareths Thronsaal identifizieren konnte. Auf der Lehne des Thrones saß eine weiße Eule.

„Jareth", flüsterte Sarah ehrfürchtig und wich einen Schritt zurück. Mit all dem verband sie nicht die besten Erinnerungen, doch andererseits musste auch irgendetwas geschehen sein, dass der Kobold-König nicht in seiner menschlichen Gestalt erschien. Hatte es etwas mit dem Bannspruch zu tun?

„Es freut mich, dass du dich an mich erinnerst, Sarah", erklang eine Stimme aus dem Nichts und die beiden Mädchen fuhren erschrocken zusammen. Doch die Angesprochene besann sich schnell.

„Was willst du, Jareth? Ich habe dich besiegt. Lass mich endlich in Ruhe!", fauchte sie und wagte es, wieder ein paar Schritte auf den Thron zuzugehen.

„Sarah, bitte, lass mich erklären. Ich will dir nicht schaden. Aber ich brauche deine Hilfe oder alles hier wird zu Grunde gehen."

„Und warum sollte ich dir helfen?"

„Vielleicht weil es auch dein Traum war, wenn du dich erinnerst. Du hasst mich nicht, genauso wenig, wie du den Untergrund hasst. Aber dieses Reich wird sich bald selbst zerstören, was den Tod aller hier bedeuten würde. Verstehst du, was ich meine? Durch deinen Sieg ist dir ein wichtiger Teil meiner Macht zugekommen: Diese Feder, die du in deiner Hand hältst. Ich bitte dich nur, sie zurückzubringen. Bleibt die Feder in deiner Welt, wird sie auch ein Tor zu dieser hier darstellen. Und das bedeutet, dass jedes Wesen, das hier lebt, in die Obere Welt gelangen kann."

„Wenn dieses Reich zerstört wird... würde das auch heißen, dass all meine Freunde..."

„Ebenfalls sterben, ja."

„Wo bist du, Jareth? Warum zeigst du dich nicht? Warum können wir nur deine Eulenform sehen?"

„Weil du im Besitz der Feder bist. Dein Bannzauber hat mich auf Ewig in diese Form verbannt. Nur wenn sie wieder zurück im Raum der Magie ist, kann ich auch wieder meine menschliche Gestalt annehmen."

„Ähm... Sarah? Wer ist das?", flüsterte Mandy plötzlich, die das ganze bisher wortlos mit angehört hatte.

„Das ist... Jareth. Der Kobold-König. Und wir befinden uns hier im Schloss am Rande des Labyrinths", antwortete das dunkelhaarige Mädchen sogleich. Das nächste, was sie dann hörte, war ein dumpfer Schlag – Amanda war vor lauter Schreck und Überraschung bewusstlos geworden.

„Mandy!", rief Sarah erschrocken aus und kniete neben ihrer Freundin wieder. „Jareth! So mach doch was!"

„Das kann ich nicht und das weißt du auch. Ich habe kaum noch Macht. Du musst jetzt selbst lernen, mit der Feder und ihrer Magie umzugehen. Ich kann dich das lehren, aber das drohende Unglück abwenden kannst nur du."

„Dann sag mir, wie ich Mandy helfen kann!"

„Ich denke das brauchst du nicht", meinte Jareth und beinahe zeitgleich vernahm Sarah Amandas Stimme.

„Au, mein Kopf...!"

„Oh, Gott sei Dank, du bist wieder wach!"

„Was ist passiert? Ich hab geträumt, wir wären im Schloss des Kobold-Königs und... Sarah? Kann es sein, dass...?" Sarahs rothaarige Freundin getraute sich nicht, die Frage auszusprechen.

„Wenn du mir versprichst, nicht gleich wieder in Ohnmacht zu fallen..."

„Lass mich raten: Du willst mir sagen, dass mein Traum... kein... Traum war?"

Sarah lächelte hilflos. „Tja... was soll ich jetzt noch sagen? Ich... vielleicht sollte ich dir die ganze Geschichte erzählen."

Kapitel 5

Als Jareth und Sarah jeweils ihre Version des Geschehenen erzählt hatten, war Mandy kaum mehr fähig, den Mund zu schließen, so perplex war sie, konnte das eben Gehörte nicht glauben. Zumal die Geschichten natürlich Unterschiede aufwiesen.

„Also, nur damit ich das richtig verstehe: Sarah hat sich gewünscht, dass der König der Kobolde Toby zu sich holt, weil sie vollkommen genervt von ihm war. So, und während Sie", Amanda sah sich kurz hilflos um und wandte sich schließlich der Eule, die nach wie vor auf der Thronlehne saß, zu, „nur das getan haben, wozu Sie aufgefordert wurden, meinst du", sie blickte wieder zu ihrer Freundin, „dass er deinen Bruder entführt hätte. Wenn ich mir das überlege... sei mir nicht böse, aber ich finde, dass... Jareth richtig gehandelt hat. Schließlich war es deine Bitte. Oder Aufforderung. Er ist dieser nur gefolgt. Da kannst du ihm wohl kaum die Schuld geben."

„Na toll, jetzt schlägt sich meine beste Freundin auch noch auf die Seite dieses... dieses... Ach, weiß ich. Jedenfalls hat er Toby entführt. Ich habe ihn doch schließlich gebeten, ihn mir zurück zu geben! Aber nein, der Herr musste ja unbedingt seinen Spaß haben, mir ein Ultimatum stellen und mich durch dieses Labyrinth scheuchen!", erwiderte Sarah wütend und stellte sich so dicht wie möglich vor den Thron. „Vielen Dank auch, Jareth, dass du jetzt auch noch meine Freundin auf deine Seite ziehst. Hast du etwa noch nicht genug? Ich kann die Feder ja auch zerstören, was hältst du davon?"

„Sarah, bitte. Da bringt dir rein gar nichts. Solange sich auch nur Fragmente der Feder in deiner Welt befinden, steht das Tor für alle Bewohner des Untergrunds in die Obere Welt offen. Kommst du hierher und zerstörst sie dann, würdest du nicht mehr zurückkehren können. Da die Feder im Untergrund jedoch nicht zu zerstören ist – sie würde sich selbst wieder zusammensetzen – ist wohl auch diese Option auszuschließen.

Ich bitte doch nicht um viel. Nur dass du in zwei deiner Jahre wiederkommst und die Feder an ihren Platz zurückbringst. Bis dahin kannst du die Zauberkräfte sogar für dich nutzen."

„Wer sagt mir, dass bis dahin nicht längst Kobolde und was hier sonst noch so umherschwirrt in unsere Welt eindringen?"

„Das Tor braucht sieben unserer Jahre, um sich zu etablieren. Zwei eurer Jahre entsprechen sechseinhalb unserer. Wenn du also sofort zu deinem 18. Geburtstag wiederkommst, oder auch kurz danach, kann nichts geschehen."

„Wieso sollte ich dir trauen?"

Wenn die beiden Mädchen es nicht besser gewusst hätten, wäre bei ihnen die Vermutung aufgekommen, die Eule hätte mit verzweifelten Gesichtszügen den Kopf geschüttelt. Ohne jeden Zweifel zu vernehmen war jedoch ein herzzerreißendes Seufzen, das eindeutig von Jareth stammte.

„Was soll ich dir darauf antworten, Sarah?", erklang abermals die körperlose Stimme des Kobold-Königs und die Eule erhob sich elegant in die Luft. „Schau mich an. Ich bin in dieser Form gefangen und – ich denke, das dürfte dich freuen – praktisch auf deine Hilfe angewiesen. Wenn du jedoch wissen willst, wie du die Kräfte der Feder für dich nutzen kannst, brauchst du genauso meine Hilfe. Damit dürften wir fürs Erste Quitt sein."

„Ist dir klar, was ich auf mich nehmen müsste, um die Feder zurück zu bringen?"

„Können wir darüber bitte reden, wenn es soweit ist?"

„Nein! Ich will jetzt darüber reden. Immerhin..."

„Sarah! Nun halt doch mal die Luft an! Ich möchte mich zwar nicht in eure Angelegenheiten einmischen, aber langsam wird es wirklich albern. Warum bist du so stur? Es ist doch nicht nur zu Jareths Nutzen, sondern auch zu deinem. Zu unser aller Nutzen! Was denkst du geschieht, wenn irgendwelche fremden Wesen auf die Erde kommen?", unterbrach Mandy schließlich ihre Freundin.

„Ja, schon, aber wie kann ich sicher gehen, dass dies alles nicht nur ein Trick Jareths ist, um Rache an mir üben zu können? Vielleicht ist diese Feder einfach nur ein schön anzusehendes Schmuckstück und in Wirklichkeit führt er alle Zaubertricks aus, die ich damit versuchen könnte!"

„Du wirst nicht sicher gehen können. Du kannst einfach nur versuchen, mir zu vertrauen. Oder es darauf ankommen lassen, dass tatsächlich das eintritt, was ich vorhergesagt habe. Ich habe keinen Grund, dich anzulügen, Sarah. So schwer es auch sein mag – du hast gewonnen, du hast mich besiegt und ich akzeptiere es. Und ich würde dich niemals um etwas bitten, wenn es nicht wie jetzt um die Existenz deiner und meiner Welt gehen würde", erklärte Jareth abermals ruhig.

„Du dramatisierst das Ganze reichlich", merkte das dunkelhaarige Mädchen kritisch an und fasste wieder die Eule, die mittlerweile vor ihren Füßen gelandet war, ins Auge. Erst jetzt fiel ihr auf, dass ihre Augen zwar dunkel waren, jedoch verschiedenfarbig leuchteten – genauso wie Jareths Augen eines blau, das andere braun.

„Ich dramatisiere nichts. Ich versuche dir nur die Realität vor Augen zu führen. Von heute an hast du zwei Jahre, in denen du dich mit den Kräften der Feder vertraut machen kannst. Ich helfe dir dabei, das habe ich versprochen. Ab deinem 18. Geburtstag dann verbleiben dir noch gute siebeneinhalb Wochen, bevor das Tor vollständig geöffnet ist. Das bedeutet ungefähr ein halbes Jahr hier in dieser Welt."

„Wenn ich das alles tue... habe ich dann einen Wunsch frei?", verlangte Sarah, völlig selbstsicher, zu wissen.

„Sehe ich vielleicht aus wie eine Märchenfee?", kam sofort die Gegenfrage und die beiden Mädchen mussten unwillkürlich anfangen zu kichern.

„Was ist denn daran jetzt so lustig?", fragte Jareth verdutzt nach und prompt sah sich Mandy dem erstaunten Blick ihrer Freundin ausgesetzt, als diese ebenfalls wissen wollte: „Ja, wieso lachst du denn eigentlich?"

„Na, nach dem, wie du mir den Kobold-König beschrieben hast – und anscheinend wusstest du es ja genauer, als ich ahnen konnte – finde ich die Vorstellung eines kleinen, hässlichen Gnoms in wallendem, weißen Kleid und einem spitzen Hut mit Schleier ziemlich komisch", meinte Amanda, nun schon herzlich lachend.

„Kleiner, hässlicher Gnom?", hakte die Stimme nicht gerade amüsiert klingend nach.

„Ja, so hat Sarah Sie beschrieben."

„Wie nett von ihr. Sarah, vielleicht könntest du die Güte besitzen, die Sache aufzuklären?"

„Oha, der Herr ist eitel. Hätte mir eigentlich gleich auffallen müssen, so oft, wie du deine Kleider gewechselt hast, als ich hier war – jedes Mal, wenn du aufgetaucht bist, hast du was anderes getragen", kicherte die Angesprochene und wischte sich eine Lachträne aus dem Augenwinkel.

„Sehr witzig. Ich bin Herrscher eines Landes, vergiss das nicht. Wenn meine Untertanen schon keinen Sinn für Ästhetik haben, muss es doch wenigstens etwas Ansehnliches hier geben. Und jetzt sag mir nicht, du findest mich hässlich", platzte es aus Jareth heraus.

„Das habe ich nie behauptet. Aber soll ich dich noch als attraktiven Mann beschreiben, nach dem, was du mir angetan hast? Außerdem ist das momentan nicht wichtig. Ich möchte jetzt zur Erde zurück."

„Nimm die Feder und konzentriere dich auf deine Welt. Aber achte drauf, dass deine Freundin dich bei dir ist. Sonst bleibt sie hier. Und da dies die reale Welt, also das Labyrinth, wie du es kennst, ist, würde es ihr hier schnell gar nicht mehr so gut gehen."

Nicht mehr auf Jareths Worte reagierend, umfasste Sarah die silberne Feder, die sie noch immer in ihrer Hand hielt, etwas fester und tat, was der Kobold-König gesagt hatte.

Tatsächlich fanden sich die beiden Mädchen Sekundenbruchteile darauf erst wieder in den Lichtball eingehüllt und dann in ihrem Zimmer in der Jugendherberge wieder.

„Wow!", war das einzige, was Mandy herausbrachte, als ihr langsam bewusst wurde, was gerade geschehen war.

„Amanda! Sarah! Kommt, es gibt Frühstück!", hörten sie da auch schon ihre Lehrerin rufen und sofort machten sich beide in den Speisesaal auf. Die Feder legte Sarah zuvor schnell noch in die Schatulle zurück und steckte diese dann in ein kleines Täschchen, was sie fortan immer bei sich tragen wollte.

Kapitel 6

Am Nachmittag dann machte sich die Klasse auf ihre kleine Wandertour, während Mandy ihr Versprechen einlöste und mit dem Geburtstagskind hinunter ins Dorf ging. Dort hatte sie, nach einigen Erkundungen vor ihrer Fahrt hierher, ein gemütliches Café entdeckt.

„Also Mandy, du bist einfach ein Schatz. Das ist wirklich ein toller Geburtstag."

„Freut mich, dass es dir gefällt. Aber mir brennt trotzdem noch eine Frage auf der Zunge... zu... Jareth."

„Und ich werde wohl auch nicht drum herum kommen, sie dir zu beantworten?"

„Bitte, ich möchte doch nur wissen, wie du... na ja, wie du so über ihn denkst. Nur mal außenvorlassend, was er getan hat... wie siehst er zum Beispiel aus? Sicherlich nicht so, wie du ihn mir beschrieben hast, oder?"

„Nun ja... er sieht schon nicht schlecht aus... Du kennst doch die Figur, die in meinem Zimmer steht. So ungefähr. Nur dass er in echt natürlich noch... noch attraktiver anzusehen ist. Er hat beispielsweise verschiedenfarbige Augen – eines ist blau, das andere haselnussbraun. Er hat irgendwie eine magische Ausstrahlung, die dich schon in gewisser Weise in den Bann zieht. Und zuletzt hatte ich sogar das Gefühl, als wäre er einsam. Als wäre er tatsächlich zu Emotionen fähig. Aber letzen Endes hat das auch keine Rolle mehr gespielt. Er hatte Toby genommen und ich wollte ihn nur zurück. Jareths Aussehen hin oder her."

„Glaubst du, du hättest dich... auch wenn das vielleicht dumm klingt... unter anderen Umständen... das heißt, wenn er nicht, wie du der Meinung bist, der böse Märchenkönig, sondern eher ein guter gewesen wäre... na ja... hältst du es für möglich... dass du dich in ihn hättest..."

„Nein!", erwiderte Sarah, noch bevor Mandy den Satz zu Ende führen konnte.

_Die zwei Jahre vergingen für Sarah wie im Flug._

_Sie lernte dank Jareths Hilfe schnell, mit den – in der Oberen Welt eingeschränkten – Kräften der Feder umzugehen und diese für ihre Zwecke zu nutzen – vor allem, um ihr Leben zu erleichtern._

_Mandy behielt dieses kleine Geheimnis für sich und profitierte nicht zuletzt ebenfalls von den Zauberkräften. Und im Endeffekt hatte das Wissen über die reale Existenz dessen, was in dem Roman „Labyrinth" beschrieben war, die beiden Freundinnen nur noch enger zusammengeschweißt. Amanda unterstützte Sarah nach Kräften und sie unternahmen mehr denn je gemeinsam, wobei sie es sich nicht nehmen ließen, die Fähigkeiten der Feder ein wenig auszutesten. _

_Nur über eines war bis jetzt nicht gesprochen worden..._

„Sarah? Ich... ich habe eine Frage", begann Mandy vorsichtig und setzte sich aus Sarahs Bett.

„Immer nur stell deine Fragen. Erwartest du auch einen Antwort?" Sarah befand sich mal wieder in einer besonders guten Stimmung und konnte es nicht lassen, bei jeder Gelegenheit zu scherzen.

„Ja, bitte!", gab Mandy etwas beleidigt zurück, besann sich jedoch schnell wieder. „Heute ist der 03. Mai, das heißt, in 15 Tagen ist dein 18. Geburtstag."

„Ja ich weiß. Aber was ist denn nun deine Frage?"

„Ich wollte wissen, ob... na ja... ob ich dich begleiten darf. Oder soll. Ich glaube, da das Labyrinth nun nicht mehr der Kontrolle seines erfahrenen Herrschers unterliegt, könnte es einige unangenehme Gefahren bürgen. Vielleicht kann ich dir helfen."

„Das ist lieb, Mandy, aber ich will nicht, dass du dich in Gefahr bringst."

„In Gefahr bringen? Hey, Süße, wenn du versagst, dann können wir alle einpacken. Denkst du vielleicht, da überlass ich das alles dir alleine? Außerdem will ich endlich dieses Jareth kennen lernen!"

Erst etwas entsetzt über die Worte ihrer Freundin, fing Sarah mit einem Mal so laut an zu lachen, dass Amanda vor Schreck zusammenzuckte. Dann aber stimmte auch sie mit ein, lachte fröhlich.

„Lass uns das bitte entscheiden, wenn es soweit ist. Vielleicht kann ich vorher noch mal mit Jareth reden und..."

„Du kannst mit Jareth reden?"

„Ähm... also... nein. Zumindest nicht wirklich. Ich kann ihn im Notfall rufen und wenn ich Glück habe, hört er mich auch. Aber es ist keine Garantie."

„Sarah... ich will nicht, dass du alleine gehst. Ich möchte nicht hier zurückbleiben und mir den Kopf darüber zerbrechen, ob es dir gut geht. Wenn dir was passiert, werde ich es unter Umständen nie erfahren – oder erst, wenn die Kobolde in diese Welt kommen. Wir haben das bisher alles gemeinsam durchgestanden. Es ist nur fair, wenn ich dich begleite und dir beistehe", argumentierte Mandy.

„Vielleicht... vielleicht darfst du gar nicht mitkommen? Es könnte ja sein, dass ich diese Aufgabe alleine bewältigen muss. Schließlich war ich auch diejenige, die ihn besiegt hat."

„Dann frag Jareth! Ich komme mit. Und wenn ich dir auch nicht helfen darf, dann werde ich wenigstens auf dich warten... am Eingang... oder... so."

„Am Eingang des Labyrinths? Stimmt... Jetzt wo du das sagst, fällt mir auf, dass es tatsächlich sein könnte, dass ich das Labyrinth noch mal durchqueren muss..."

„Das meine ich", unterbrach Mandy ihre Freundin.

„In Ordnung, versuchen wir's. Leider habe ich keine Ahnung, wie ich... wir in das Reich der Kobolde kommen, ich meine, ich habe..."

„Stopp, stopp. Zwei Fragen: Erstens – hat Jareth dir nicht beigebracht, mit der Feder umzugehen? Schließlich haben wir doch gute zwei Jahre ihre Kräfte genutzt! Dann musst du doch auch wissen, wie wir mit ihrer Hilfe wieder in Jareths Königreich kommen! Und zweitens – wieso sagst du, dass du nicht oder wenigstens nur selten, wenn du denn Glück hast, mit ihm reden kannst? Wie kann er dir dann etwas beigebracht haben!"

„Jareth ist nicht sehr gesprächig. Wenn ich ihn bei unseren wenigen Treffen etwas gefragt habe, das nichts mit den... Lehrstunden zu tun hatte, wich er aus oder reagierte gar nicht. Und alles Andere – oder besser gesagt das Meiste – was man über die Feder und ihre Kräfte wissen musste, hat er mir beispielsweise schriftlich vermittelt."

„Na, das macht ja Sinn...", rutschte es Amanda raus.

„Was?"

„Schon gut. Also, was ist jetzt?"

„Meine Güte, Mandy, jetzt warte doch die 15 Tage noch ab! Und dann wird sich Jareth schon melden. Schließlich will er doch unbedingt seine Feder zurück haben."

„Ja, und wir wollen sie loswerden. Sarah, willst du wirklich, dass die Kobolde in unsere Welt kommen?"

„Ich glaube nicht einmal wirklich daran, dass es stimmt, was er sagt. Mag sein, dass es... vielleicht auch... ein wenig... meine Schuld war. Aber letztlich hat Jareth Toby entführt. Er hat mir Fallen gestellt und geschummelt! Ich traue ihm nicht. Okay, die Feder hat magische Kräfte, aber wer sagt mir, dass das alles nicht nur ein Trick von ihm ist, mich in das Labyrinth zurück zu holen, um seine Rache an mir üben zu können? Vielleicht will er ja Toby auch nur ein weiteres Mal holen! Für mich bleibt er der Babys entführende Kobold-König. Hilfsbereites Verhalten hin, Attraktivität her."

Ein Geräusch an der Tür von Sarahs Zimmer ließ die beiden Mädchen aufschrecken.

„Sarah?", hörten sie Tobys piepsige Kinderstimme.

„Toby! Was... gibt es denn?", erkundigte sie sich übertrieben fröhlich, in der Hoffnung, dass der Dreieinhalbjährige nichts gehört hatte von dem Gespräch. Ihre Hoffnung erfüllte sich nicht.

„Gibt es den Kobold-König wirklich? Sie wie in meinem Traum?", wollte er wissen, als er in den Raum tapste.

„Na ja... welchen Traum meinst du denn?", versuchte Sarah auszuweichen.

„Na wo ich in dem großen Raum bin und dieser Mann mit mir redet. Und dann sind noch ganz viele kleine Menschen um den Stuhl herum."

„Menschen?"

„So komische kleine... ich weiß nicht", meinte er nachdenklich. Sarah und Mandy mussten unwillkürlich lächeln, als er seine kleine Stirn kraus zog. „Den Traum hab ich schon ganz lange!", fügte er noch hinzu und lief zu seiner Schwester. Die nahm ihn auf den Schoß.

„Und war der Mann lieb zu dir?"

„Ja, er war immer ganz lieb und hat immer mit mir geredet. Und irgendwann war ich dann in so einem Raum, der aussieht wie dein Bild", er zeigte auf das Escher-Bild, dass in Sarahs Zimmer hing, „und da warst du! Und dann wache ich auf."

Verblüfft sahen sich die beiden Freundinnen an. Wie konnte es sein, dass sich Toby an ein Ereignis erinnerte, bei dem er noch ein Baby gewesen war?

„Und? Gibt es den Kobold-König nun? Ihr habt doch vom ihm geredet, oder?" Gespannt schaute er zwischen den beiden Mädchen hin und her.

„Weißt du, Toby, dass erzähl ich dir, wenn..."

„... du älter bist, och, Sarah, das ist nicht fair!"

„Oh Gott...", murmelte die Siebzehnjährige seufzend. Toby schaute sich eindeutig zu viel von seiner geliebten großen Schwester ab. Und Sarah wusste, wie sehr seine Mutter das hasste.

„Toby, es ist spät, geh jetzt ins Bett."

„Nein, ich will nicht! Ich will das so gern wissen! Außerdem ist da schon wieder die weiße Eule vor meinem Fenster und..."

„Wie bitte?" Augenblicklich setzte Sarah Toby runter und sprang auf.

Kapitel 7

„Ich bringe ihn um!", rief sie wütend und stürmte aus ihrem Zimmer geradewegs in das ihres Bruders. Tatsächlich sah sie dort eine weiße Eule auf dem Fensterbrett sitzen.

„Oh, du...!", presste sie hervor und riss das Fenster auf. „Was willst du, Jareth?", fauchte sie das Tier an, dass sich davon jedoch in keinster Weise beeindruckt zeigte. Sarah ihrerseits spürte allerdings sofort, wie die Kraft der Feder auf sie wirkte und vorsichtig zog sie diese aus dem kleinen Samtbeutel, den sie um den Hals unter ihrer Bluse versteckt trug. Prompt fand sie sich auf einer riesigen Lichtung wieder.

„Nicht schon wieder. In Ordnung, Jareth, zeig dich. Ich hab nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit!"

„Ich freue mich auch, dich zu sehen, Sarah", erklang plötzlich die ihr wohlbekannte männliche Stimme, wie immer mit diesem unverkennbaren spottenden Unterton. Ruckartig wandte sie sich um und stolperte beinahe rückwärts, als sich nicht wie erwartet die weiße Eule, sondern der Kobold-König persönlich dort befand. Nur einen Moment brauchte die junge Frau, um sich zu besinnen.

„Du Lügner! Von wegen, du bist in der Eulengestalt gefangen!", schimpfte sie los und stürmte wütend auf ihn zu. Er machte keine Anstalten, zurückzuweichen.

„Sarah, bitte, lass mich erklären!"

„Was willst du denn erklären? Warum du ein notorischer Lügner bist!"

„Ich glaube wirklich, es hat absolut keinen Sinn, mit dir vernünftig reden zu wollen!", rief er aus und warf die Hände in die Luft. „Ich wollte dir erklären, warum du mich jetzt in meiner humanoiden Gestalt sehen kannst, aber mittlerweile frage ich mich ernsthaft, warum ich mich ständig verpflichtet fühle, dir Rechenschaft abzulegen!"

Sarah zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen, als Jareth sie so anfuhr. So wütend hatte sie ihn noch nie erlebt; sie kannte ihn nur als ausgeglichenen oder zumindest beherrschten Mann. Vermutlich hatte sich einiges in ihm angestaut, seit er keine Kobolde mehr aus dem Weg kicken konnte – falls es stimmte, was in ihrem Buch stand und er dies tatsächlich tat, um sich abzureagieren...

„Verdammt, Sarah, glaubst du vielleicht, mir macht das alles Spaß?", fuhr er etwas ruhiger fort.

„Entschuldige. Also, warum kann ich dich so sehen?", meinte Sarah beschwichtigend. Sie hatte keine großen Ambitionen, sich mit ihm zu streiten.

„Erinnerst du dich an die ersten Male, als du dich für Sekundenbruchteile in anderen Umgebungen wiederfandest?"

„Ja. Aber da war niemand."

„Richtig. Diese Umgebungen sind eine Art Traumwelten. Dein Kopf produziert sie mithilfe der Feder. Normalerweise herrscht in dieser... Zwischenwelt eine unendliche Leere. Die magische Feder verhindert, dass man sich in dieser wiederfindet. Als du und deine Freundin mich in meiner Eulenform im Thronsaal meines Schlosses gesehen haben, war das die reale Welt. Das heißt, zu diesem Zeitpunkt wart ihr auch körperlich im Untergrund. Jetzt jedoch befindet sich dein Körper noch immer bei dir zu Hause und alles, was du siehst, ist mehr oder weniger eine Illusion. Ein wenig Macht ist mir noch geblieben, sodass ich deinen Geist hierher leiten konnte. Aber es spielt sich nur... Sarah? Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?"

„Mhh? Ja, natürlich", log die Angeprochene. Tatsächlich aber hatte sie seine letzten Sätze schon gar nicht mehr wahrgenommen – sie hatte nur noch auf seine Stimme hören können. Diese sanfte, angenehme Stimme, die sie immer daran erinnerte, wie er für sie gesungen hatte, als sie miteinander getanzt hatten. Und dann das zweite Mal im Escher-Raum, wo seine Stimme so etwas Flehendes gehabt hatte, doch damals hatte sie es einfach ignoriert.

„Okay, dann weißt du ja jetzt, wie du wieder ins Labyrinth kommst, um die Feder zurück zu bringen."

„Ähm, ja... also... nein... ich hab's nicht so ganz verstanden. Kannst du es bitte noch einmal erklären? Es ist doch schon ziemlich kompliziert..."

„Du hast also nicht zugehört", stellte er tonlos fest.

„Doch, doch, ich habe es halt einfach nur nicht so ganz verstanden."

„Verständlich. Schließlich habe ich gar nichts davon erzählt, wie du zurückkommst."

„Ich... entschuldige. Jareth... was ist, wenn ich... na ja, wenn ich es nicht schaffe. Wenn ich irgendwo im Labyrinth... verloren gehe?"

„Du wirst es schaffen, Sarah. Du hast es schon einmal geschafft – und da warst du immerhin drei Jahre jünger. Und ich werde dir helfen, wo ich kann und darf. Ich bin vielleicht in der Eulengestalt gefangen, bis du die Feder wieder dem Magischen Raum überlässt, aber das heißt noch lange nicht, dass ich dir nicht helfen kann."

Für einen Moment glaubte Sarah, ehrliche Fürsorge in seinen Augen erkennen zu können. Doch sie schüttelte es schnell wieder ab. Er sorgte sich sicherlich nur darum, dass er nicht auf ewig in einem Körper von vielleicht fünfzig oder sechzig Zentimetern gefangen zu sein.

Jareth nickte Sarah noch einmal zu, bevor sie langsam wieder verschwand und damit ihr Geist wieder in die „Realität" zurückkehrte.

„Ich zähle auf dich, meine kleine Sarah", sprach er noch leise, bevor auch sein Bild sich aufzulösen schien und mit ihm die ihn umgebende Landschaft.

Zurück blieb unendliche Leere.

--

Ende Part 1 


End file.
